emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7274/7275 (27th August 2015)
Plot A nurse tells Ross, the names of the people who died in the helicopter crash. He is relived when none of his family or Debbie's names are mentioned. Moira tells Pete that it is best he isn't in the house and Cain insists that he she shouldn't have even let him stay in the caravan. Moira inists that Pete wouldn't attack Debbie as he worships the ground she walks on but Cain says that Cameron did also. In the café Sandy Thomas shows Ashley, Harriet and Edna his new personal protection, a can of red indelible paint spray that Sean helped him find. Laurel sprays on her her hand without realising what it is and James and Emma agree to give their relationship another go. Cain asks Zak and Lisa to keep the real reason that Debbie and Pete split quite. Zak suggest that they go to the factory to see about the Granny Clegg's Cordials, as there could be some money in it for them. At the prison, Bob lies to Brenda that he has talked to Ged and told him to back off him and Brenda now that he has the sim card. Zak asks Sam if he would like to move back into Wishing Well Cottage, although it will be a tight squeeze. Diane continues to try and arrange Val's outrageous funeral when Eric arrives in The Woolpack with a bag full of Diane's clothes that Val had stolen to stop Diane wearing them. Eric says that Amy has called to say she will not be coming to Val's funeral as she fears that she may be caught by the police. Pete arrives at Mulberry Cottage to collect the last of his things. Zak and Lisa arrive at the factory with a list of Granny Clegg's demands, although Rishi says that they cannot do most of it due to the factory's current financial issues. Rishi tells Jai off for turning up to for work drunk. Ross calls Debbie but says nothing, he is angered to hear Pete in the background and hangs up. Pete leaves Mulberry with his things in bin bags, and leaves Debbie his wedding ring. Ross asks the nurse to stall the police for him again, but she says there is something wrong with his passport, as Stephen Parkin doesn't exist. Ross steals a hoodie and escapes the hospital and the police officer. Finn calls round hotels and hostels looking for Ross as Debbie arrives at the door, saying she thinks she has had a phone call from Ross as no one else would call her from York Infirmary. Debbie insists that she is coming with them to look for Ross, but Emma refuses to let her come. Ged phones his daughter Harmony on her 16th birthday, but his wife takes the phone off of her and stops him talking to his daughter. Bob stands up to Ged saying that he can do anything he likes to him, but he must leave his family alone. Sandy arrives back from his identity line up, having identified his muggers, but Edna is furious that Sandy had sprayed Tootsie with the indelible paint. David tries to talk to Eric about the funeral but he refuses and tries to push David away. Bob calls Harriet and tells her she has to say that Ged had nothing to do with the murder, as Ged watches over Bob, but Harriet says she cannot do that. Jai asks Zak and Lisa whether he knows where Rachel is with Archie, but they refuse to tell him anything. At Home Farm Sam works out that Megan is still pregnant after she rushes off to be sick and feels light headed so he offers her a room at Tenant's Cottage. At the hospital, Finn overhears the police officer talking to the nurse about 'Stephen Parkin' and the fake passport and realises that it must be Ross, when he sees the passport photo of Ross. Pete dumps him belonging at Butler's Farm and is shocked when Ross appears at the doorway. Pete insists that he didn't want to kill him, just hurt him and tells him that he and Debbie are over, as she found out what he did to him. Megan tells Sam he no longer loves Jai and accepts him offer of a room. Pete tells Ross that he and Debbie only split after Emma reported him missing, and he only confessed after Emma and James went to identify a body. Ross delights in realising that Pete had everything and blew it for nothing but he is shocked that the family all knew about the beating. Jai pesters Sam in the café about Archie's whereabouts and Megan tells him that she is moving in with Sam, so Jai gives them a weeks notice to get out of the house. Debbie asks Cain to find out about Ross as Emma refused to let her come to the hospital, but he refuses, saying maybe it's better that Ross is dead. Ross collapses after trying to punch Pete, and Moira finds them. Laurel takes Doug a piece of carrot cake and watches Val's DVD, but she and Doug are shocked to find a bit at the end of the DVD telling Diane to leave Doug. Leyla tells Alicia that if she and David don't go back to Portugal soon, then they will lose the bar. Harriet tells Brenda bout Bob's call, thinking that she has found a way to get Ged to back off as he must have a phone inside but Brenda tells her that she smuggled in the sim card for him. Rishi and Priya try to save clients for the factory as they have all heard of what happened in court. Megan tells Rishi about Jai evicting Sam because he offered her a room and asks for his help. James, Emma and Finn rush to the hospital to see Ross. Emma confronts Pete asking if he deliberately put Ross in hospital to finish him off, but Pete insists that he did nothing. Rishi questions Jai over evicting Sam and Megan, and insists that Sam and Megan stay at Tenant's Cottage for free or he and Priya will not help him rescue the factory. Jai claims that the problems are just cash flow problems and he cannot resolve it as he assets are frozen. Harriet manages to pull a few strings with her old police mates and is allowed to visit Bob. She tells Bob that he needs to tell Ged that she will lie under oath, although she won't. Doug buys a skeleton handkerchief to show Diane that he is not the fuddy duddy that Val said in the video. Alicia arranges for Jacob to go back to school, as it doesn't look like they will be back in Portugal for a while but Leyla insists the more they stick around, the more that Eric will become reliant on them and making it harder when they eventually leave. Pete says he will hand himself into the police, but Ross comes round and tells them not to, saying that he forgives him. Jai tries to get Lee to buy back the drugs that Megan bought, but he refuses. Pete tells Finn that Ross has only forgiven him to make him suffer. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Nurse - Victoria Connett *Police Officer - Matthew Ganley *Ged - James Gaddas *Lee - Karl Haynes Locations *York Infirmary - Hosptial room and reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Unknown remand centre - Visiting room and Bob and Ged's cell *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor and forecourt *Home Farm - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Hotten General Hospital - Ward Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Charlie Hardwick appears as Val Pollard in a pre-recorded video. Notable Dialogue Ashley Thomas: "Great, my elderly father thinks he is Al Capone." ----- Ross Barton: "Hello bruv, I bet you weren't expecting to see me again." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes